


Learning

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany has trouble focusing on her 'lesson'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Teach Me Tonight" at [The Character Loft](http://charloft.livejournal.com) for:  
> 

Doreah took Daenerys’ hands in her own, placing them against her tight waist, moving them down to her hips so that Dany could feel the movement, follow it and learn it. She was talking but Dany could barely hear her, the blood rushing in her head was deafening. Her nerves were overtaken by the tight knot in her stomach and she flipped them over, taking Doreah’s place. She leaned down over her; her mouth almost meeting Doreah’s, still framed in a laugh. Her senses returned to her as Doreah’s hand brushed her hair back, making her reel back, timid again.


End file.
